


What's Your Wish?

by gin_no_tsuki



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_no_tsuki/pseuds/gin_no_tsuki
Summary: A short SakyoIzu angst(??)
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou & Tachibana Izumi, Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	What's Your Wish?

It was a Saturday night, and the whole of MANKAI Company was having a barbeque party in the garden. It was to celebrate the first anniversary of the new MANKAI Company so every one was hyped about it. Every single one of them got something to do and the end result was amazing.

The meat were cooked to perfection, and the drinks were overflowing. The decorations look splendid, and the music was blasting from the speakers. Everyone was enjoying their time with each other, until Taichi noticed something.

"Eh, did anyone of you saw Sakyo-nii? He's the only one missing from the party!" he said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I saw him going inside the dorm a few minutes ago," Muku replied. "Maybe he just went to the comfort room?"

"I'll go look for him and bring him back here," Izumi volunteered with a smile. She had a bit too much to drink, so she thought she just needed some time off from the party.

"I'll go with you, Director. I don't want you to be alone with him," Masumi stood up but Citron was fast enough to pull him back to his seat.

"Oh but Masumi, we are in the middle of a game, see? We will not stop until we claim factory!"

"You mean victory," Tsuzuru corrected.

"That's it!"

"I'll be right back with Sakyo-san!" Izumi waved to them and went inside the dorm.

\---

"Sakyo-san?" She called as soon as she stepped inside but no one answered.

"Hmm... Where might he be? Maybe in his room? Is he sleeping already!?" Izumi continued to mumble as she walks up the stairs and made her way in front of Sakyo's room. She knocked thrice and called his name, but still, no one answered.

"Where might he be..."

"What are you doing here?"

"Ah."

Izumi's feet brought her to the balcony, and there she saw the person she was looking for. Sakyo was leaning against the wall and looking back at her, wearing the black turtleneck he always wore beneath his suit. She also noticed that he had a glass of liquor with him.

"That's my line," she started then walked her way beside him. She leaned against the railings and looked up at him. "What are you doing here, Sakyo-san? Everyone's looking for you."

Sakyo brought the glass to his lips, sipping some of the liquor first before answering her. "Just needed some alone time."

"Oh, I should go back then. Just don't leave us waiting too lo-"

"I didn't say you can't stay..." he said then cleared his throat. "You can join me here for a bit, that is, if you want to."

Izumi chuckled at that and turned around to rest her arms on the railings. "I'll take that offer and stay for a bit then."

A comfortable silence passed between them, along with the soft night breeze tickling their cheeks, and blowing Izumi's hair ever so slightly.

Little did Izumi know, Sakyo was silently watching her with love in his eyes, the kind of look he had only for her, as he hides half of his face using the glass that he brought with him. She didn't know how much he wanted to pull her in his arms, especially now that they're alone. He balled his free hand into a loose fist, stopping himself from doing what he wanted to do and sighed before drinking the rest of his drink.

"S-Sakyo-san..! A shooting star! Hurry and make a wish!" Izumi excitedly clasped her hands against her chest and closed her eyes as she sends her wish to the shooting star that she saw.

Sakyo just chuckled. "What a childish woman. Well, I guess it doesn't hurt to make a wish even though I haven't seen the shooting star she was talking about." 

He looked up at the sky full of stars and made a wish. He only had one wish at that moment. And it was-

"So? What did you wish for, Sakyo-san?" she beamed at him with sparkling eyes. "Tell me, please!"

With a small smile still on his lips, Sakyo brought his hand on her head and said, "I wished that you'd..."

"Me?"

"Yes. I wished that you'd cook other stuff and not just curry."

"How mean!" Izumi said with a laugh and playfully removed his hand on her head. "You're well aware that cooking curry is my life's work! But you're lying, I know you are! Come on, Sakyo-san, what did you wish for?"

"Tch. Stop asking me about my wish. It's personal. And I never asked for yours," Standing up straight, Sakyo made his way back in the dorm. "Come on, let's go back to the party. I'm pretty sure Usui's gonna wreck some havoc if he still won't see you in a few more minutes."

"Hmp, fine. Let's go! Let's play some card games with them!" Izumi passed by him, and as Sakyo watched her back, he repeated the wish he made to the shooting star with a small smile on his lips.

_I wish that you'd... fall in love with me..._

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on Twitter 😄


End file.
